Home
by middiegurl08
Summary: How will Robin and Patrick react when they are finally together again? Robin's return from the MI and Patrick's arrest... SCRUBS


A/N: I wrote this as a rsponse to a challenge at the SCRUBS board and I thought I would post it here becasue I got such a great response over there. I wrote this a couple days ago becasue I was EXTREMELY board but in a very Scrubbie mood. :D So this is what I came up with... This story is mostly about their reunion, when Robin comes home from the Markam Islands but this also includes Patrick, Liz, and Jason being arrested.

Remember! Feedback is mucho appreciated:)

--

Home

She walked down the dreary hallways lined with small, barred rooms. Her shoes echoed on the concrete floor as she sped up, still not believing she was here, bailing him out of whatever situation he managed to get himself into this time. It seemed she was always doing that recently. She was beside him through the whole ordeal with his father and stood up for him after Jesse's death… she could be angry and annoyed but it was comforting knowing he depended on her.

"Dr. Drake, you have a visitor." The officer announced walking over to the cell that held Patrick, Liz, and Jason. Robin followed close behind, smiling when she came face-to-face with him, finally.

"It seems you have managed to out-do yourself once again Patrick…" She was trying really hard to suppress her laugh.

"I'm glad one of us thinks this is funny." He said annoyed, not allowing himself to show the relief that he was really feeling, seeing her standing in front of him.

"What? Was our adventure in the Markam Islands not enough for you? You got a taste of what it's like to live on the REALLY wild side, and you decided to go up against one of the best attorneys in Port Charles? What were you thinking Patrick? And so soon after things calmed down with your father? What if you get your license taken away for this?"

"Look, I really don't need the lecture, okay? I think spending the night in here was enough…" Patrick continued the pacing he had been doing practically all night.

"Will you please sit down? Your pacing isn't helping anyone or anything." Jason said annoyed, walking over to Robin.

"Forgive me. Not everyone is as accustomed to spending time in a jail cell like you…" Patrick commented under his breathe.

Jason, choosing to ignore Patrick's smart comment, focused his attention on Robin. "How fast will you be able to get us out of here?"

"Sorry, I'm only here for Patrick…" She stated.

"Which reminds me, where the hell have you been?" Patrick directed toward Robin angrily, ignoring the fact that Jason was speaking to her.

"What do you mean? You know where I was…"

"You were supposed to be on the flight after me… Why did it take you almost a week to get home?"

"What did you think I skipped out on you or something?" Robin replied.

"What do you mean you're only here for Patrick?" Jason interjected.

"It's actually a really long story." Robin began answering Patrick's question and ignoring Jason's. "After you left, Dillon, Lulu, and I were fully planning on leaving with Waldo but—"

"Will you get to the point?"

"The bounty hunters came back and tied us all up—"

"What?" Patrick asked amazed and suddenly worried.

"Relax. My dad and Luke kicked some serious butt and then my mom showed up…"

"Your mom showed up? She just happened to be in the area, in the middle of a jungle, on an island? Let me guess… she swooped in with all her spy gear, dressed in black, swept you all up on the plane, and brought you home?"

"Actually, it was a helicopter but that's pretty much how it went." She nodded. "Oh, and she kicked the living daylights out of my dad and I have to say, that was pretty much the highlight of my trip." She grinned.

"So you had fun?" Liz spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah, surprisingly. I am a little bummed though. I think I lost my guidebook…" She gave a slight pout. Now this was a sight… two best friends were standing here having a conversation. One was behind bars and the other was relaying the tale of the spy adventure she had just been on with her super- spy parents.

"Oh yeah, the guidebook. Too bad. Now about getting me out of here…" Patrick said bitterly.

"Oh yeah, about that," Robin rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I want an apology."

"For what?" Patrick questioned incredulously.

"For everything!" She returned. "Wee could start from the very beginning but that would take too long. Why don't we start with the latest? I want an apology for your leading me on."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh no… I'm completely serious. Apologize or you spend another night with the rats… literally."

--

Jason and Liz took a seat on the bench along the nearby wall, realizing neither one was going to get another word in. The other two were now completely focused on their argument and their dysfunctional relationship. "What do we do now?" Jason asked, running a hand over his tired face and giving a heavy sigh.

"We sit back and enjoy the show…" Liz replied, and back trying to find an almost impossible comfortable position in which to sit.

--

"No way. I'm not apologizing. I refuse." Patrick argued. "I think you owe ME the apology."

"For what?"

"For dragging me to that freakin' island!"

"Dragging you? You've got to be kidding me! I didn't even want you there with me!"

"That's not what you were saying at Jake's the night before. If I remember correctly, I think your exact words were 'What happens at Jake's, stays at Jake's.'"

"I didn't say that!" Robin tried to argue but she knew she HAD said such things.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure you did."

"You are an arrogant, insufferable pig!"

"Are we really going to have this argument again? I mean, we can if you want but I'm still going to come back around to the same conclusion."

"Which is that I am sheltered and I don't know how to let loose, right? How can you even still think that after Jake's and after we just went to the islands?"

"Oh yeah… you and your guidebook really took some chance. And I thought nothing happened at Jake's?" He cornered her. "And what about the way you treated poor Holly?"

"Are you serious? Poor Holly? She is the one who held out the antidote during the epidemic! This entire town could have been wiped off the mad because of her!" Robin's arms were flailing.

"And I suppose you've never made a mistake?" Patrick glanced disbelievingly in Jason's direction.

"You just can't let that go can you? I didn't even know you then! And if I did, I probably would have found you just as repulsive as I do now!"

"Again, that's not what you were saying at Jake's, and then a few days before that at my apartment, and a AGAIN a few days before THAT also at my apartment." He scoffed.

"I swear if there wasn't a door standing between us…"

"You'd what? Try to hit me? My reflexes are a lot quicker than they were the first time… Besides, you would have to be able to reach my face and I think you have managed to shrink since then, if it's even possible for you to get much smaller." He fired at her, knowing how annoyed she got when he mentioned their height difference.

"Why do you do that? Honestly? What does my height have to do with anything? Is it some kind of strange way you build up your bruised ego? I mean, I have managed to outwit you more than a few times and while standing at this very same height." She returned proudly.

--

"Are they always like this?" Jason asked.

"Pretty much." Liz nodded.

"Why?" He just didn't understand the point.

"It's just what they do. They will fight and bicker about anything and everything but they always have the other's back. They have protected each other on more than one occasion. It's their nature." Her eyes glowed when talking about the two of them. "They're passionate, that's for sure."

"Well it's driving me crazy…" Jason sighed.

""Imagine working with them at the hospital! Those hallways echo, you know?"

--

"Of course you have to go and make this all about me! You can't take an responsibility for anything!"

"Well it's your fault!"

"Oh yeah… that's real mature!" Robin smiled and shook her head. "You're never going to change, are you? One of these days, I will learn the truth in the saying 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.'"

"Yeah." He shot lamely.

"You've always got to have the last word don't you?"

"Pretty much." He smiled at her.

"How's your wrist?" She gestures to the bandage.

"Fine. Good as new. Like nothing every happened."

"That bad, huh?"

--

"That's it? After all that arguing and the headache…"

"Yeah, pretty amazing isn't it? It's so obvious to the rest of us but the two of them are totally clueless." Liz smiled.

--

"You three, you're free to go." An officer said as he unlocked the cell.

"I thought you said you were only here for Patrick?" Liz asked, walking up behind him, anxious to get out of the rat hole.

"I am…" Robin said confused.

"DA Davis dropped the charges." The officer explained as he pulled the door open.

Patrick wasted no time, meeting halfway and wrapping their arms around each other; breathing in the other's scent.

"It's so good to see you…" He whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine, and holding her body closer to his.

"It feels good to be home."


End file.
